EL LIBRO DE LA VENGANZA
by Rina Daidouji
Summary: Ciel regresa después 10 años fuera de Inglaterra tras la muerte por una bala de su pequeña felicidad, un nuevo rey, una nueva misión, un enfrentamiento al pasado. Un mayordomo deseoso de un alma llena de odio y pureza a la vez. Pasen y lean dejen su opinión.


Que tal, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, todos serán tomados en cuenta.

MIS OJOS, TUS OJOS.

Ciel Phantomhive ya contaba con 29 años, y el reino ingles ahora estaba bajo el mando del rey Eduardo, quien había enviado a traer de vuelta al joven conde de Norte América, tras una misión de suma importancia de la fallecida reina Victoria, el nuevo encargo del conde aun no era bien descrito pero tenía que volver al país que dejo tras la última situación difícil que pudiese soportar en aquel país.

-Bien dime Sebastián ¿qué sabes de ella?

-Pues después de su partida, ocurrió una terrible enfermedad que termino con toda la familia sanguínea Midford

-¿Incluyéndola?

-No, la viuda de su primo Edward la envió a un convento en las afueras de Escocia

-¿Y mis bienes?

-Fueron resguardados por la corona, incluyendo a los sirvientes, pero

-Tanaka ya murió

-Si mi lord

-Envía por ella a ese convento, después de todo, ella es mi familia

-¿Seguro que desea verla mi lord?

-Es necesario, además es una orden de la corona

-Muy bien, ya enviare un automovil por ella

-Me parece bien, vayamos a la mansión

Así se encaminaron a la casa Phantomhive. Al llegar admiraron la mansión tal como era, los sirvientes la habían procurado de pronto Finian se dejó ver, ya era mayor pero su entusiasmo no cambiaba lo que hizo que salieran Bard, Sanke y Maylene

-Joven amo. El joven amo está de vuelta

-Ese mocoso

-Joven amo, Sebastian-san

-Ya era hora, dice Emily, se les extraño, dice Oscar.

Ciel descendió del automóvil, y camino hacia sus fieles sirvientes, los años pasaron por todos, pero aún eran fieles a la casa Pahntomhive

-Les agradezco por esperar estos años

-Joven amo, siempre estaremos esperándolo

-Gracias Finian

-Joven amo, pase le preparare el te

-Gracias Maylene

-Sacare las galletas del horno

-¿Ya no hay explosiones Bard?

-No Sebastián

-Iré a dejar el automóvil. Dice Oscar.

-Adelante Snake

Ciel entro a la mansión, era tal cual la dejo 10 años atrás, dispuesto a descansar subió por la escalera, topando su mirada con la pintura, ahí estaba ella, sentada con esa mirada de esmeralda tan viva y alegre, su cabello largo, rubio dorado, con aquel mechón con la ligera curvatura en la parte delantera, sujeto por una coleta alta, acairelado no podía faltar, un vestido lila con blanco, ajustado a su figura, el a su lado posando su mano en el hombro de ella, y ella sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto dejando ver el rostro de un infante de piel blanca y durmiendo profundamente.

-¿Aún recuerda aquel día mi lord?

-Por desgracia

-Ya han pasado 11 años de aquel día

-Ella no podía entender lo que paso

-Ni usted

-Anda dime que pasa

-Ella no está en el convento

-¿Cómo que no está?

-No como estudiante o interna

-¿Entonces?

-Es sirviente en ese convento desde hace 5 años

-¿Cuánto quieren por ella?

-Dicen que solo se la entregaran a lady Midford

-Arregla ese asunto, la quiero aquí para la cena

-Si mi lord

Ciel subió a su habitación y cambio sus ropas, miraba la habitación aún estaba el aroma de ella Lizzy, sus ropas, todo, cerró los ojos y suspiro, como había pasado todo, fue tan rápido. Un día se miraba cumpliendo la promesa de matrimonio a la chica rubia, otro día convirtiéndose en padre, todo lleno de una pequeña felicidad, esa pequeña felicidad que moriría en sus brazos por una bala.

De pronto la locura a su alrededor, todos afligidos, ella no paraba de llorar, y si bien buscaba su consuelo y abrazo, el lo negó, no podía más, la reina lo sabía, por eso la misión tan larga, una misión de buscar traficantes de armas.

-Amo

-Sí, Maylene

-Sebastián llego con ella

-Muy bien, prepara todo, debe estar cansada

-Si amo.

-Una cosa más

-Si amo

-Tú la ayudaras con todo lo que necesite

-Si amo.

Ciel bajo las escaleras ahí estaba Sebastián mirándolo algo divertido, cosa que lo extraño, a lado de el estaba ella cubierta por una capa negra, la lluvia en el exterior y el reloj era todo el sonido existente. Hasta que el conde decidió romper el silencio

-Bienvenida

-Era mejor servir al convento que estar aquí

-No me hables así

-Hablare lo que quiera

Ciel molesto ante la actitud se acercó y jalo aquella capa negra, dejando ver a una joven de 13 años piel tan blanca como una nube, cabellos negros largos sujetos por una trenza larga, el mismo mechón que el de Lizzy, ojos verdes esmeralda pero con la mirada tan llena de odio y sed de venganza como la de él.

-Mis ojos, mis ojos son tus ojos

-Por desgracia Conde

Ciel miro a Sebastián no podía negar que el alma de aquella muchacha tenía una sed de venganza tan grande como la de Ciel. Sebastián hizo una reverencia ante la joven la cual lo miro algo temerosa

-Bienvenida a casa lady Diana Victoria Elizabeth Phantomhive.


End file.
